ultra_hardcore_youtubersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cube vs The Pack (UHC)
The gamemode Ultra Hardcore was created by MindCrack. In this gamemode, a player cannot regenerate hearts by being at full hunger. The only means of regeneration is by eating a golden apple. Because of the custom plug-in, players will drop their heads after being killed. In this version of UHC, player heads can be used to craft a "Bloody Golden Apple" which heals 4 hearts instead of 2, and does not require any gold. Crafting multiple heads increases the regeneration and absorption of the apple. There is a border that gets smaller every episode (every 20 minutes). Last Man or Team standing wins. Season 1 (Winter) It's been a while. Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 26 tributes are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? CUBE vs H3M solo. New blood to spill, should be fun. Kill or be killed, at any expense. Last player standing alive is crowned victorious. May the most ruthless tribute take the crown. Players * TheCampingRusher - Brayden * TBNRfrags - Preston * heyimbee - Bee * AciDicBliTzz - Justin * Hyperdarkness - Dylan * TBNRKenWorth - Kenny * Dfield - Mark * Woofless - Rob * StrauberryJam - Straub * N00CH - Mat * Graser10 - Graser * NoBoom - Nathan * Grapeapplesauce - Sean * Huahwi - Huahwi * ShadowBeatz - Shadow * Vikkstar123 - Vikk * PeteZahHutt - Brandon * pwincessly - Kara * SideArms - Side * LandonMC - Landon * ChocoTheChocobo - Choco * KYR_SP33DY - Speedy * AshleyMariee - Ashley * CreeperFarts - Ant * Kiingtong - Will * Pokediger1 - Poke Elimination Chart Kills Woofless-6 TBNRKenWorth-3 Hyperdarkness-3 Lava-2 Fall Damage-2 ChocotheChocobo-2 Graser10-1 TheCampingRusher-1 Pokediger1-1 Grapeapplesauce-1 TBNRFrags-1 AciDicBlitzz-1 PeteZahHutt-1 Longest Chain Vikkstar123 --> Graser10 --> Grapeapplesauce --> Hyperdarkness --> PeteZahHutt Season 2 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 30 tributes in 15 teams of 2 are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The Theme? Teams of 2. Teammates must work together to kill or be killed at any expense. In Addition, All Players have Double Health, making their total health 20 hearts instead of 10. Furnace Smelting is instant but still requires a Furnace and Materials. Multiple heads of fallen tributes can be combined to make them much stronger. Strength potions, fishing rod knockback, and horses are disabled. Starting at Episode 3, Loot Chests will drop at random places in the border about once per episode containing supplies, gear, food, and more. Players Note- Team names arent actually the team names in the game. The game didnt have team names, so these are made up so it wouldnt just be team 1, team 2, etc., so if they're not the greatest, my bad. Skywars Gods *AciDicBlitzz - Justin *TBNRKenworth - Kenny TBNRlan *TBNRFrags - Preston *Lachlan - Lachlan Merome *JeromeASF - Jerome *BajanCanadian - Mitch A Field of Cows *TheCampingRusher - Brayden *Dfield - Mark Aussies *Heyimbee - Bee *StrauberryJam - Straub UnFinggettable *FinsGames - Fin *UnFuggettable - UnFuggettable HotNSpicy *Woofless - Rob *Vikkstar123 - Vikk CreepAppleSauce *CreeperFarts - Ant *Grapeapplesauce - Sean HyperBoom *Hyperdarkness - Dylan *NoBoom - Nathan Grasertong10 *Graser10 - Graser *Kiingtong - Will PrivateHawaii *Huahwi - Huahwi *PrivateFearless - Isaac Branara *PeteZahHutt - Brandon *Pwincessly - Kara Ninja *AshleyMariee - Ashley *ChocotheChocobo - Choco TofuuDiger1 *TofuuGaming - Joe *Pokediger1 - Poke RobotAdmins *N00CH - Mat *Yyperin - Erin (E) - Team Eliminated (W) - Player of Winning team Elimination Chart {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 600px;" |- ! scope="col"|Player ! scope="col"|Team ! scope="col"|Cause of Death/Winner ! scope="col"|Ep. ! scope="col"|Kills ! scope="col"|Rank |- |AshleyMariee |Ninja |Killed by TBNRFrags |2 |0 |30th |- |ChocotheChocobo |Ninja (E) |Killed by TBNRFrags |2 |0 |29th |- |N00CH |RobotAdmins |Killed by CreeperFarts |3 |0 |28th |- |Yyperin |RobotAdmins (E) |Killed by CreeperFarts |3 |0 |27th |- |JeromeASF |Merome |Killed by CreeperFarts |4 |0 |26th |- |Pokediger1 |TofuuDiger1 |Killed by CreeperFarts |5 |0 |25th |- |Tofuugaming |TofuuDiger1 (E) |Killed by CreeperFarts |5 |0 |24th |- |PrivateFearless (W) |PrivateHawaii |Killed by Pwincessly |5 |0 |23rd |- |BajanCanadian |Merome (E) |Killed by CreeperFarts |5 |0 |22nd |- |Pwincessly |Branara |Killed by Graser10 |5 |1 |21st |- |PeteZahHutt |Branara (E) |Killed by Graser10 |5 |0 |20th |- |CreeperFarts |Creepapplesauce |Killed by AciDicBlitzz |5 |6 |19th |- |Grapeapplesauce |Creepapplesauce (E) |Killed by AciDicBlitzz |5 |0 |18th |- |Hyperdarkness |HyperBoom |Killed by Vikkstar123 |5 |0 |17th |- |NoBoom |HyperBoom (E) |Killed by Woofless |5 |0 |16th |- |FinsGames |UnFinggettable |Killed by Dfield |6 |0 |15th |- |Dfield |A Field of Cows |Killed by UnFuggettable |6 |1 |14th |- |Unfuggettable |UnFingettable (E) |Killed by TheCampingRusher |6 |1 |13th |- |TheCampingRusher |A Field of Cows (E) |Killed by Vikkstar123 |6 |1 |12th |- |StrauberryJam |Aussies |Killed by Vikkstar123 |6 |0 |11th |- |Heyimbee |Aussies (E) |Killed by Vikkstar123 |6 |0 |10th |- |TBNRKenWorth |Skywars Gods |Killed by Vikkstar123 |7 |0 |9th |- |AciDicBlitzz |Skywars Gods (E) |Killed by Woofless |7 |2 |9th